Mercy Street
by AttitudeEra1997
Summary: It didn't turn out how they had thought... when the night disintegrated into chaos, what'll be the fallout? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer)
1. Wait Until Darkness

_**Royal Rumble 2016, Amway Center, Amanda Cena vs Yukie Yang…**_

 _Amanda knew she was treading the line between selling the onslaught and actually feeling pain… and gripped the kendo stick, snatching it from Yukie and breaking it in half, which made Yukie's smokey grey eyes widen in shock and the fans come unglued with their cheering and chants for the Demon Mistress._

 _And the chants had Yukie incensed._

" _Stay down!" Yukie yelled._

" _Yeah, that's not how she is, Yukie!" Jerry responded._

" _Damn right, Mandy won't lie down for anyone!" Mauro replied._

" _Fuck that!" Amanda responded before she kicked Yukie into the turnbuckle and charged at her before repeatedly striking her, Yukie screaming in pain and Amanda grabbing a steel chair and hitting Yukie with it repeatedly… which brought Baron running out to ringside to try to stop Amanda as Finn reached ringside._

" _Things have gotten way out of control!" Jerry exclaimed in shock._

" _That's enough, Mandy! You're going to break every bone in her body!" Baron explained, as he was trying to take the steel chair away from her._

" _That's what she was trying to do to me, you fucking asshat!" Amanda yelled after slamming the chair into Baron's right side repeatedly until he grabbed Yukie and left as Finn disarmed Amanda._

" _I've never seen you this pissed off. Calm down!" Finn responded as he held Amanda's arms to her sides but not too tightly as Yukie turned to Baron._

" _I… I think something's broken…" Yukie managed to say, before coughing up blood._

 _Baron guided her to the back… and to their relief, there were no internal injuries or broken bones and the blood was from a wound inside of Yukie's mouth._

" _Damn… what the hell's gotten into you two, trying to kill each other?" Dr. Amann asked, Yukie turning to him._

" _It was her, not me." Yukie responded._

" _Doll, you almost broke her arm and tried to separate her right shoulder." Baron replied._

" _Then what was I supposed to do? Go off character and prance around her like I'm AJ Lee? I was supposed to do all those things, if I go off character, I'll get into trouble." Yukie explained._

" _The only unscripted thing from Mandy was her cursing but I guess that's to be expected when someone's been beaten up with a kendo stick, a trash can and a steel chair and has used those same weapons against her opponent tonight." Dr. Amann explained._

" _So, you're just going to take her side, when I'm the one who was supposed to following a damn script? She's lucky, that I'm not in a coma or whatever. One hit to the back of my head. Bam, in a long coma for more than a month or facing death." Yukie explained._

" _She was avoiding that… I don't know if you know this but Amanda nearly died almost two years ago. Seizures." Baron responded, Yukie turning to him._

" _She had seizures, are you serious?!" Yukie replied._

" _One concussion led to them." Baron explained._

" _Damn… well, next time she better be careful around herself and me…" Yukie responded before she got up and Baron stopped her. "I got it, Baron. Just let me walk." She replied._

 _Baron did so but stayed nearby… he knew he had to…_

 **Present time…**

Amanda was sprawled out on her side on the couch, ice pack taped to her right shoulder and Finn holding one to her bruised back as Dean and Roman ran in.

"Guys, shouldn't you be getting ready for your matches? I'm okay." Amanda responded… but she knew that they weren't going anywhere.

"You're okay? She nearly killed you out there, kiddo!" Roman replied, carefully hugging Amanda.

"What you did out there was sending a message to her. Next time, hit her in her head to make her very scared of you." Dean responded.

"Hell no, she has a metal plate in her head!" Amanda replied, which unnerved Dean and made him regret his words. "I'm gonna go talk to Hunter, see if I can get this storyline to end." She responded, trying to stand up but Finn stopped her.

"Better idea… and I should watch my mouth." Dean replied.

"I'm gonna go start the shower, Darlin', the warm water will help." Finn responded before he started to move… but at that moment, Hunter walked in and Finn helped Amanda up.

"Hunter-" Amanda started to respond but was cut off by him hugging her, Amanda wrapping her left arm around him.

"This storyline needs to end." Hunter replied after they let go, Amanda having to let Finn hold her upright.

"Did I break anything of hers?" Amanda asked, concerned about the blood.

"No, the blood was from a split inside her mouth, most likely from that punch. How are you feeling?" Hunter responded.

"You wouldn't believe me if I said I'm okay, would you?" Amanda replied, Hunter lightly rubbing the top of her head and looking at her bruised right arm and cringing… he had seen much worse in the business but he hated seeing anyone he cared about injured, especially since Amanda had become like a daughter to him.

At that moment, Yukie and Baron wandered in and it prompted Finn to shield Amanda from them… as Dean glared at Baron.

"Control your girlfriend better before she kills one of her co-workers, Corbin!" Dean responded angrily.

"Mandy tried to kill her too. Does she look like she's in a mood to hurt someone?" Baron repiled, while holding Yukie close.

"This storyline is ending tomorrow night with the girls airing their grievances and then shaking hands instead of what I had planned for Wrestlemania." Hunter responded, which angered Baron and Yukie.

"Fine. But no tricks to scare the shit outta me." Yukie responded.

"You're agreeing with this?!" Baron questioned.

"She and I can hardly move right now, we won't be scaring each other!" Amanda responded.

"No Demon King and Demon Bitch?" Baron questioned, before Finn, Amanda and Yukie smacked him upside the head.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Yukie questioned, pulling onto Baron's left ear.

"I'm gonna go get cleaned off." Amanda responded before Finn helped her to the shower… and returned alone as the shower was running and setting Amanda's ring gear aside as her clothes were in the restroom.

It was when he was alone a few minutes later that he answered a video call on Amanda's phone… but instead of Seth like he had anticipated, it was Phil… who was startled at seeing a man he had never met answering Amanda's phone.

"Who are you? And what are you doing answering Mandy's phone?" Phil questioned.

"I'm a friend of hers. And she's getting cleaned off, the match was brutal… I thought you didn't watch the programming anymore." Finn explained.

"I always keep an eye on her. What kind of person who I be without looking after her?" Phil responded.

"True. Any idea on how to control Yukie's temper if you know her?" Finn replied, the mention of Yukie's name startling Phil.

"That was Yukie trying to kill her?!" Phil asked.

"Basically. I don't know why though, Mandy never wronged her." Finn responded.

"Yukie is never a bad person, and beside that's probably her following a script." Phil replied.

"I've read that script and…" Finn responded before they heard the shower stop. "I'll call you back." He replied before the video call ended and he set the phone down and went to help Amanda out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her and dry her off with another.

Not that Amanda minded the help as she was still hurting.


	2. Receive And Transmit

_Signal To Noise_ by Peter Gabriel played through Amanda's earbuds after she got dressed warmly and saw a text from her mom, Carol.

' _Are you okay, kiddo?! Your dad and I were watching, that was brutal!'_

' _I'm okay, Mom… for the most part. I'm worried I hurt Yukie more than she's letting on but the doctor said that her injuries weren't as serious as we thought. Does Sumire know what happened?'_ Amanda responded.

' _She does, she's talking to her.'_ Carol replied.

' _Okay. Finn and I are catching the last flight of the night to Miami.'_ Amanda responded.

' _Probably best to, I can tell you two care a lot about each other.'_ Carol replied.

Amanda blushed slightly… and closed out her Spotify app, putting her IPhone 6 and earbuds in her silver purse before Finn returned and the headed out to the parking lot, heading to the Nissan Altima.

As they were about to get into the vehicle, they heard Baron call out to them as he walked over.

"We agreed, no tricks. Now we're leaving." Finn responded after helping Amanda into the passenger side and buckling her in as her right arm was still hurting.

"If you drag her straight to hell, you're gonna pay." Baron warned.

"It's 2016, stop thinking like it's 1999 and The Ministry Of Darkness and The Brood are around!" Amanda replied, Baron turning to her.

"With you two being the Demon King and Mistress, I bet those two groups live in hell, instead of some kind of castle- Baron responded.

"Yeah, we get the point." Amanda replied. "Taker and Gangrel can still whip your ass, Phony Wolf!" She muttered.

"What'd you say to me? Don't let me get Yukie out here!" Baron questioned once more as he was turning furious.

"The Deadman and Gangrel can still whip your ass, Thomas! Don't make me call them!" Amanda responded, Baron backing away and walking away as Finn closed the passenger door and got in the driver's side, closing the door and buckling up before driving away from the arena.

"What the hell does Yukie see in him?" Finn questioned.

"I don't know and I don't want to know." Amanda responded as Finn lightly rubbed her left wrist.

Once the two were on the flight, Amanda closed her eyes… and Finn covered her with a blanket and kissed her on her forehead.

At the hotel, Yukie looked around for Finn and Amanda… and couldn't find them, finding Becky instead.

"Becky, you've seen your two friends?" Yukie asked.

"No, Finn said that they were catching the last flight out tonight to try to beat the traffic and media." Becky explained, which angered Yukie. "Oh don't give me that look, you started that brawling tonight and almost broke her arm and her back! I read that script and there was nothing about intentionally injuring her, you went off after that punch from her!" She responded, Yukie turning to her.

"I'm not the first person to lose my temper in that ring and I won't be the last, Mandy went off at me as well!" Yukie retorted.

"Because you were going crazy at her! If she did anything that hurt you before this, just admit it instead of torturing her, Shirabuki!" Becky yelled.

"She takes everything from me! And that includes Finn! Innocent friendship, my ass!" Yukie shouted.

"Whatever they're feeling for each other is real and strong! You just refuse to see that!" Becky responded before she headed up to her room, Yukie fighting the tears brimming in her eyes.

She headed up to hers and Baron's room… and tried to stay calm.

 _ **January 25th 2016, Marriott Miami Biscayne Bay Hotel…**_

Amanda opened her hazel eyes, sleepily reaching for her phone and seeing a text from Seth.

' _What the hell went wrong last night?!'_

' _Miscommunication with the script, I think.'_ Amanda replied.

 _'Maybe they gave her a different script. Did you ask her, or whatever?'_ Seth responded.

' _Before the match, I asked her if the scripts matched up and she said they did… right now, I don't think they did because I think someone on the creative team is playing backstage politics.'_ Amanda replied, confused as to why she was in one of Finn's shirts instead of her pajamas.

And then it flashed back to her.

" _Here, these are easier. How's your arm feeling, Darlin'? And answer truthfully." Finn responded after buttoning up the shirt on Amanda._

" _Feels like it was ripped off, then forced back on. I'm thinking that someone is playing backstage politics on me and Yukie and when I get my hands on Kevin Dunn, I'm gonna hurt him." Amanda replied as they stretched out under the covers._

" _He doesn't like me being around you, does he?" Finn questioned._

" _And I feel like he's punishing me by having Yukie be a Heel. Or he think it's still 2005 and okay to have me beaten up bad without my knowledge." Amanda responded as Finn lightly stroked her shoulder length hair._

" _If it is him, we handle it together, Mandy." Finn replied before they fell asleep…_

Amanda looked at a still sleeping Finn and then back at her phone to see another text from Seth.'

 _'Or maybe you've wronged her? Wasn't there something that you've did in the past and Yukie needed you for something?'_ Seth responded.

' _She hasn't told me. I'll ask both of them separately.'_ Amanda replied as Finn opened his eyes and lightly massaged Amanda's shoulder… before getting a video call and answering it.

"Dean, it's 6;30 in the morning." Finn responded as he and Amanda saw Dean on the other end of the video call.

"And what are you two doing up this early? Trying to have some fun?" Dean questioned.

"Seth was texting me." Amanda explained.

"Damn. Alright, what room are you two in? I'll-" Dean responded.

"Actually, we left late last night and headed straight to Miami." Finn explained, startling Dean.

"You left without tell anyone, Mandy?" Dean questioned.

"We told Becky. The less people that knew, the better." Amanda responded.

"Less fighting that way…" Dean replied as Amanda and Finn heard a familiar song in the background.

"Who in the world is playing _In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida_ by Iron Butterfly this early over there?" Amanda questioned as Dean hit his fist against the wall.

" _Aw, go fuck yourself in the ass! I'm already depressed enough!"_ Yukie retorted.

"Turn the music down, Yukie!" Dean responded.

" _Fuck off!"_ Yukie retorted.

"I always think of The Simpsons episode Bart Sells His Soul when I hear that song." Finn replied.

"They had it right the way they sang it… Mandy, you alright?" Dean responded.

"Yeah, just wondering if Yukie blew up at anyone else last night." Amanda replied.

"Not to my knowledge, kiddo. She probably just headed back to the hotel room. But this room behind me isn't hers and Baron's." Dean explained.

"She might've crashed with someone else." Amanda responded.

At the American Airlines Arena, _Gimme Shelter_ by The Rolling Stones played through Amanda's earbuds and she read the script… and Dean walked in, hearing Amanda singing softly.

"If I don't get some shelter… oh yeah, I'm gonna fade away…" Amanda sang as she reached for her red pen… and saw Dean. "Hey, you." She responded after closing out Spotify and putting her phone and earbuds away, Dean noticing that she was relaxed.

"Anything new happening with you? You've seem relaxed." Dean questioned.

"That song always calms me." Amanda responded, Dean chuckling.

"Yeah, sure… Finn had you smiling and laughing earlier." Dean replied.

"You can tell that just by looking at me?" Amanda asked.

"I always pay attention to you, kiddo. Whenever if you're happy or angry, I always do." Dean responded. "Hey, uh, have you seen Yukie lately? She looks different." He questioned.

"Not since last night. I better go see what's going on." Amanda replied before putting her phone in her shorts pocket… and Dean could tell that she was guarding her right arm.

"Second hallway in the Southern area of the building, Yukie was hiding away from the others as she had loud music playing through her red Beats Headphones, while eating chocolate and a bag of chips in the green screen room. " Dean explained before he and Amanda hugged and she left.


	3. We All Try

Amanda found it and knocked on the door… and Yukie opened the door, narrowing her eyes at Amanda.

"Leave me alone in my time of need." Yukie responded, flatly before eating more.

"Like it or not, we have to work together so stop this anger towards me, alright?!" Amanda replied, startling Yukie.

"If you're trying to scare me, it's not working. Exactly like the way you didn't do anything to help save me back in high school." Yukie responded, before slamming the door at her face.

Amanda backed up to bust it down but was stopped… and saw Finn.

"If you're still there, take your little loser boyfriend and go!" Yukie retorted, before stuffing her mouth with chips.

"Just let her vent in her own way, Darlin'." Finn responded before they left… and Hunter walked by and saw the anger in Amanda's eyes and stopped her and Finn.

"Yukie?" Hunter replied.

"Being her usual self when she gets angry. Any last minute changes you want to let her know of, run them by her without me and Finn around." Amanda responded before she jumped as _Cult Of Personality_ by Living Colour blared from her phone and she walked away and answered it. "You scared me!" She replied.

"Sorry. How bad are you feeling?" Phil replied.

"I'm feeling like I was in a fight with Brock instead of Yukie… and Yukie's not happy with me." Amanda answered before she sniffled. "I don't like the past being thrown in my face but she keeps doing that…" She responded, which Finn heard when he caught up to her.

"Well, I know why she's mad, because she told me. She told me that you weren't there to save her back in high school, a month before leaving her for good. You probably don't remember or either Sumire didn't tell you. Remember when Sumire told you that Yukie got hit by a bus?" Phil explained.

"I didn't know but why is Yukie holding that against me? I didn't cause it." Amanda responded as Finn wrapped his arms around her after she turned to him.

"Actually, kiddo… that's not the real truth. Her mother said that so you won't have to worry much and turn down your future. The real truth is, on the final day of your days in high school, your parents were throwing a party for you, right?" Phil started to explained before telling the rest of the story. "You were wondering where Yukie is, and she got kidnapped and tortured by school bullies, knowing that she was going to be alone without. Before they hurt her, she sent you a message saying to call the police. And hours later, Yukie never got the help… And Sumire found her unconscious body inside of a crate outside of their house with so many cuts, burns and bruises on her."

"I called the cops… they didn't believe anything I said so we all went looking for her. After that, it's blurry… gone basically." Amanda responded as Finn saw a faded burn scar on Amanda's right collarbone.

"If you think it was all Hiro's fault, it wasn't. He wanted Yukie out of the house. Yukie just asked for help on the day of your party, but she felt betrayed. Ever since she came back into your life, she was hoping for a better future, but… wait, you said you don't remember?" Phil replied, stopping himself.

"Someone whacked me with something and just left me in the warehouse." Amanda explained, Phil realising it.

"No wonder Yukie hid everything after that. She was trying to cover up the fact that she'd miss you. She tried to tell you, but didn't stop you in time." Phil responded.

"So she just kept burying it…" Finn replied as he kissed Amanda on her forehead and brushed her tears away.

And Amanda thought back…

 _ **May 25th 2005…**_

 _14 year old Amanda stopped to catch her breath, the late spring night air oddly cold… and she felt something slam into her right ankle and fell to her knees, screaming as she was pulled back by her hair and saw another student._

" _Looks like Shirabuki finally got your attention, huh?" One of them responded, before another one lifted up Yukie and threw her to the ground._

" _Mandy…" Yukie cried out quietly, before the second lit a cigarette, burning the side of her ear._

" _Let her go!" Amanda yelled, pulling the one who held her down by his ankle before kicking the one who burned Yukie down and breaking the bully's jaw by kicking it before Amanda was hit from behind and fell again, holding her hands to her head._

" _What do we do with Cena's sister?!" Another one questioned._

" _Just… just kill me. Don't hurt her… she has a future, not me." Yukie cried, while looking up at them._

" _Run." Amanda whispered as she discreetly cut the tape on Yukie's wrists, helping Yukie up as the bullies argued and Yukie made it out of the warehouse as Amanda grabbed a crowbar._

 _And when they noticed that Yukie was gone, they were furious._

" _Where the fuck she'd go?!" One of them retorted._

" _Hmph, some kind of friend she is. She always runs away when Mandy has everything under control. She can't even hurt anyone with her poor self." The second explained… before Yukie came back with a metal pipe and whacked one of them on the side of the head, rendering him unconscious._

" _Get… Away… From… My sister!" Yukie screamed through her tears._

 _Amanda whacked another bully in his knees and then in his nose as she and Yukie continued fighting back._

 _But then she was hit and lost consciousness as police sirens were finally heard… and when Amanda woke up, she was in an ER and saw Dan holding Hiroki back._

" _Now isn't the time to go off at anyone!" Dan responded._

" _Why didn't she save my damn sister in time? She was at the same school and the same time she was kidnapped!" Hiroki retorted._

" _Warehouse…" Amanda managed to say, Hiroki, Dan and everyone else looking at each other._

" _There are some down by the docks, edge of town." Sean explained to Hiroki before Sean lightly rubbed Amanda's head._

" _Oh… I didn't know about that…" Hiroki responded as he tried to leave the hospital room but was stopped by officers._

" _Sir, you need to stay back and let the police find your sister." One of them explained as the second one, a woman not much older than Amanda, walked to Amanda and stopped her as she tried to get up._

 _Amanda just wanted to stop hurting…_

 **Present time** _ **, January 25th 2016…**_

 _Angel_ by Depeche Mode blared through the arena as Amanda walked out there and got in the ring with Finn's help and the fans cheering.

"Welcome to Monday night Raw, I'm Michael Cole, joined by Byron Saxton and Booker T and The C.O.O is standing in the ring along with the Demon Lovers." Michael responded before the camera turned to Hunter.

"Thank you two for joining me… now Yukie, it's your turn." Hunter responded.

Yukie stood up and left her locker room, heading to the curtain… and walked out there without any music, getting in the ring.

"Now whatever needs to be said before this ends… go on." Hunter replied, Amanda holding up her microphone with her left hand… and sticking to the script but Yukie saw faint redness in her eyes.

"Ever since last summer, we've torn each other apart repeatedly… now, it's time for that all to end." Amanda responded, extending her left hand after handing the microphone to Finn.

Yukie look confused at first while circling around Amanda and stopping.

"What's that mean? What am I supposed to do?" Yukie questioned.

"Civility." Finn replied, Yukie gripping Amanda's hand and the handshake ending after a few seconds, the two letting go.

In the backstage area, Yukie angrily pulled Amanda aside.

"What was that? Some trick or something on your hand?!" Yukie questioned.

"I remember what happened… I don't like when you hold things against me that were out of my control." Amanda responded before she walked off, Yukie following her.

"It's not that… I didn't know… what to do when your hand was out. Was I supposed to break it? Or was I supposed to slap it, like a high five?" Yukie explained.

"Who mentioned the idea of you trying to break…" Amanda started to question before she saw Baron. "You need to reevaluate your taste in men." She responded, which startled Yukie and Baron.

"No, it's not that. You know I grew up in a different household, I didn't know what to do." Yukie explained.

Amanda walked away and Baron walked to Yukie.

"She didn't buy that at all, I wonder why she doesn't trust you." Yukie replied as they kissed.

"Hey, forget her. And besides, it's all part of our plan, Doll." Baron responded.

Amanda found Finn and they embraced each other… and Finn felt how tense Amanda's body was and guided her to sit down before he massaged her.

Amanda closed her eyes and began to relax… and Finn leaned in closer.

"I got what we need… do you?" Finn whispered, Amanda opening her eyes and pulling up her tank top to reveal it.

This was gonna go in any way it would go.


	4. Letting Them Out?

When a camera was pointed at her, Yukie walked down the hallway… and her eyes widened when she saw what she thought was real blood and what she knew was a dagger.

"What the hell? What's going on?!" Yukie questioned herself.

She ran down the hallway and saw a distraught Sasha.

"He's got her! He's taken her!" Sasha responded frantically.

"Who got who? Please tell me, Sasha!" Yukie repiled.

"Finn took Mandy!" Sasha replied, Yukie's eyes widening in horror.

"That son of a bitch. Hold my jacket and my lip piercing. Don't worry, it's clean." Yukie retorted, before taking off her Chibi Yukie jacket and black faux lip ring, and ran off. _'Don't worry_ , _Mandy, I'm coming_!' She thought before finding a metal pole from backstage and taking it with her.

Yukie reached a room and saw a blood red light under the door before busting it down and running in… and seeing Amanda with her eyes closed and talking incoherently, clothes on the floor and her covered by a blanket as Finn, in black boxers, lightly stroked her hair.

"Rest now, my love… you need to." Finn responded in a low and demonic voice.

"Did… Did… Did you rape her?" Yukie questioned quietly as tears were running down her face, while gripping the metal pole in both hands.

"No… she was tired but fighting the exhaustion. The thing is, she can't always fight her other side much like Finn can't fight his." Finn explained before turning to Yukie with his eyes completely darkened.

"Mandy… wake up. It's me, Yukie…pllease… I want my Mandy back. This isn't you. Don't listen to that bastard." Yukie pleaded through her tears while looking at Amanda.

Amanda slowly opened her eyes, revealing the icy blue color Yukie knew as the Demon Mistress.

"Mandy is sleeping now, Miss Yang." Amanda responded in a low voice.

"Please wake up, I don't wanna hurt you. Fight for your life, Mandy! Please!" Yukie pleaded once more, as she fallen onto her knees, letting a loose grip onto the metal pole.

"Hush now… Mandy needs her rest, she's exhausted. She's only human after all." Amanda replied… and Yukie stood up, her expression changing to one of anger.

"As me, the anime hero of WWE would say… they have to fight monsters to get what they want… if I want Mandy back…" Yukie responded before looking at the scar in the palm of her hand. "I'm gonna get her back no matter what, even if… I sacrifice my life to become a servant to the Demon King and Mistress." She responded, as she balled up her fists up before looking back up.

"Challenge accepted." Amanda responded before Yukie left and the camera stopped filming them and switched to the heavily shocked Hunter and Stephanie.

Amanda and Finn took their contact lenses out and put them in their cases.

"Damn, that actually worked." Amanda replied before she saw an alarmed text from Seth.

 _'Yukie was actually scared. She was running and crying back to her dressing room for the fight.'_

' _I guess she didn't know beforehand.'_ Amanda responded before getting an angry text from Dean.

 _'What the hell was that? I thought you actually got raped by Balor! And I wanted to see Yukie bash Balor's brains in!'_

' _Dean, you know Finn would never hurt me, we had that segment planned since NXT TakeOver London!'_ Amanda responded… and after she got her push up bra, hiphugger panties and a robe on, she pulled the robe and tied it closed and got a text from Hiroki.

 _'Are you okay?! Do you want me to call the police?!'_

' _No! Damn, why do you and Dean think that Finn forced himself on me?!'_ Amanda replied angrily.

' _Wait… that was fake?'_ Hiroki questioned.

' _Scripted, withheld from everyone else.'_ Amanda responded as Finn wrapped his arms around her… and the door was kicked in, both seeing a pissed off Baron.

"I knew it! I knew some bullshit like this was going to happen." Baron responded angrily. "Now, Yukie doesn't believe me after I tried to say that you and Balor are faking it to scare her."

"We went a little dark with the storyline tonight but who hasn't before? Taker did when he tied Steph to a crucifix 17 years ago." Amanda replied.

"Yeah, to marry the bitch. But Steve Austin saved her after that. So, what's your plan? Put a dog collar around her neck after when she loses tonight?" Baron questioned.

"The match is gonna happen when Mandy and Yukie are healed… and if anyone's wearing anything around their neck, it's Mandy. Personally, I'd like to see her wear a leather choker necklace with fake spikes on it as well as straps on her wrist." Finn replied, Amanda's face turning a light red and her trying to hide a smile… and Baron losing it.

"You two are nasty fucks!" Baron responded loudly, before walking off.

Finn closed the door before he and Amanda laughed.

"I can't believe you said that!" Amanda replied as they hugged.

"I bet you that he's heading straight to Yukie right now." Finn responded as they let go.

At the same time, Baron walked into the locker room.

"My fucking life as human is in stake, Baron!" Yukie exclaimed, while trying to breathe in and out after seeing the Demon King and Demon Mistress.

"Yukie, I'm starting to think that they went and fucked each other." Baron responded, Yukie looking back at him.

"That's what the Demon King and Mistress do! Their bond is unbreakable. Oh my god, I don't want to know what I'm going to be looking like if I lose to the Demon Mistress herself. Will I be Sebastian from off of _Black Butler,_ or something even worse that that-" Yukie explained as she was still scared, before Baron rolled his eyes and cut her off with a kiss.

After they stopped, they looked at each other.

"We're gonna have nightmares tonight, aren't we?" Yukie questioned after calming down.

"Listen to me… you are going to take her down to save Mandy. Don't you want to see her again?" Baron responded, before Yukie nodded.

"More than ever. And tell her that I'm sorry for everything." Yukie repiled.

"Then this'll work." Baron responded.

At the hotel after Raw was over, Finn and Amanda walked in… and Alexa was perplexed as to her, they seemed completely normal.

"Uh, did I really see you and Balor at the arena, scaring the hell out of Yukie?" Alexa questioned.

"Scare her? Why would we do that?" Amanda responded.

"Yeah, the last few hours have been a bit blurred." Finn explained.

"What? You mean to tell me that the Demon King and Demon Mistress only scared Yukie and planned a fight together to get you back?" Alexa questioned.

"All we remember is drinking something… then we both felt really sleepy." Amanda responded, Alexa checking her eyes for any signs of anything abnormal… and saw nothing.

"Well, here's a shocker for both of you. Yukie is fighting the Demon Mistress to get you back, Mandy, and what are you doing? You're playing a scary prank on her, to make her cry and believe that demons are real." Alexa explained.

"Well centuries ago, there was actually a demon named Balor-" Finn started to respond, Alexa cutting him off.

"No! When you start talking about myths and legends, I feel like I'm on an acid trip!" Alexa replied before she left, Finn and Amanda heading into the elevator and closing the doors.

"Bliss is really scared." Amanda responded.

"I don't think most of our co-workers will get enough sleep tonight, Darlin'." Finn replied before he got a text from Hunter about how the storyline started.

' _That was a hell of a start, you two!'_

' _Thanks. Is anyone else freaking out?'_ Finn responded.

 _'Besides my wife and others, she never saw Yukie ran out of the room fast.'_ Hunter replied.

"I forgot Stephanie was in the arena tonight." Amanda replied, Finn lightly rubbing his right hand up and down her back.

"She'll be okay, Mandy. Well, she'll be angry at me at first." Finn responded before they headed to their room.

Sleep sounded perfect to them.


	5. Things Nightmares Are Made Of

_Yukie walked towards the singing she heard and stopped when she saw Amanda in a rocking chair and facing away from her._

" _Mandy? Is that you?" Yukie responded as a smile curled up on her face._

" _I've been wondering when you'd show up…" Amanda replied as she stood up and turned around… and Yukie's smiled faded when she saw that Amanda was about 5 months pregnant._

" _Oh my God… he really did rape you. The Demon King had done it all." Yukie responded, before walking towards her._

" _You should know it was consensual, Yukie. And it made one of my dreams come true." Amanda replied, hands resting on her stomach as the baby kicked and Amanda smiled. "You are an active little one, ain't you?" She responded in a motherly tone._

" _Listen to me, Mandy. We have to get out of here, before the Demon Lovers come and find us. Once we're free, we can-" Yukie started to explain, before feeling a strange presence behind her._

" _There you are…" Amanda responded before she walked to Finn and the two kissed, Amanda's floor length black dress making Yukie feel chills._

" _Listen to me, they will be here soon. And if I don't get you two out of here, someone-" Yukie started to say, before feeling someone's hand covering her mouth as she started screaming out for help._

" _Hush now… let's let them be, shall we?"_

 _Yukie was turned around and saw the darkened eyes of the Demon King._

" _No! I won't submit to you! Please, let me live!" Yukie cried as she closed her eyes as the Demon King was trying to open her eyes._

" _Oh and let them not be happy? They're getting what they want… a precious little gift." The Demon King responded, Yukie opening her eyes as his hand was lowered._

" _Please… I don't want to be a servant. I just want my friends back. I know you see me as a weak person, but I won't turn into a demon." Yukie explained, before the Demon Mistress showed up behind her and held her arms from behind. "Hey!" She exclaimed, trying to fight out of her strong grip._

" _It's better this way… I'm free, they're free. We don't hurt each other." The Demon Mistress whispered._

" _Please… don't…" Yukie pleaded, before the Demon Mistress grip onto her chin to make her look up at the Demon King's darken eyes._

" _She's right, Yukie…" He responded before everything faded around Yukie…_

Yukie woke up with a jolt, Baron pulling her closer to him.

"I'm dead meat… for my match against her." Yukie managed to say, before looking up at Baron and placed a kiss on his chin.

"You're safe, Dollface. I'm right here." Baron responded soothingly.

At the same time, Amanda and Finn were sleeping when Finn opened his eyes as he heard talking… and it took a few seconds for him to realise that Dean was awake in the next room and on a video call with Hiroki.

"They didn't seem out of the ordinary to you?" Dean questioned.

"They act like normal people. So far, Yukie won't even answer her phone after being scared." Hiroki explained.

"Yukie really is terrified… and I want to believe that it was scripted but it was also eerie." Dean responded.

"I know. Mandy and Finn probably had this planned from the beginning if Yukie was going to act like this. What's next? Turn her into a Demon Servant forever after she loses?" Hiroki questioned.

"Well first, Mandy and Yukie have to heal up… I wonder what other things they have planned, maybe a Demon Baby someway down the road." Dean replied, which caught Hiroki's attention.

"If they do that, I bet Yukie will be happy about that." Hiroki explained.

"It might get her to calm down." Dean responded.

Finn was about to get out of the bed when he saw Amanda stir around… and lightly rubbed her back to soothe her back into sleep before texting Dean.

' _Ambrose, you almost woke her up, keep it down please?'_

 _'I wasn't the one who woke up Mandy.'_ Dean replied.

"She having trouble sleeping again?" Hiroki asked.

"Who, Mandy? I guess so." Dean responded.

"I remember waking up some nights and finding her doing anything she can to stay awake." Hiroki replied, startling Dean.

"I'll call you in the morning. Don't do anything stupid, Hiroki." Dean responded before the video call ended and Dean got into the bed, wrapping his arms around a sleeping Renee.

 _ **January 26th 2016…**_

Amanda opened her eyes and grabbed her phone to see a text from Yukie.

 _'Whatever you done to my friends, I won't back out of a challenge!'_

' _This better work.'_ Amanda thought before she felt Finn nuzzle his face into hers and turned back to him. "She's genuinely freaked out, convinced that we're real life demons." She explained, Finn lightly brushing Amanda's hair back.

"Something tells me she's gonna be really pissed off when she finds out the truth." Finn responded before Amanda got a text from Chihiro about a clinic nearby.

' _I'd get checked over if I were you!'_

' _Nothing happened!'_ Amanda responded but Chihiro didn't believe her.

 _'Then what the hell were you doing going full on Demon Bitch on my sister?!'_ Chihiro replied.

Amanda switched to Hiroki's number and texting him.

' _Hiroki, Chihiro's flipped! Calm her down, please?'_

' _I'll try.'_ Hiroki replied before turning to Chihiro. "It was an act, nothing's wrong with Mandy." He responded.

"That woman is pulling some sick prank on her and I don't like it!" Chihiro explained.

"It is a prank but it's not sick, okay? The company wants to bring back its adult audience." Hiroki replied.

"By scaring Yukie? Will… will she be… not human? Like not herself anymore?" Chihiro questioned.

"On screen only." Hiroki responded, handing Chihiro's backpack to her. "Now let's go." He replied before they left.

It was in Tampa that when Stephanie found Amanda, she ran over and hugged her tightly.

"Steph… I'm okay…" Amanda managed to say as they let go. "I take it your parents are flipping out?" She asked as they sat down.

"Of course they are. But Mandy, are you willing do this to scare someone who is your friend? And if she knows the truth, Yukie will be embarrassed and humiliated after it." Stephanie explained.

"Every time I've tried to tell her something lately, she just flips out at me." Amanda responded, Stephanie stopping her from moving her injured arm.

"But are you willing to do this? You've seen her crying and scared before right? I think she's had enough. And if she did, she probably won't be here anymore in this business, knowing that someone who is your friend did something to make her feel like she is today." Stephanie explained.

"Finn didn't do this to her… Yukie was kidnapped and tortured almost 11 years ago by some bullies that went to the school." Amanda responded, Stephanie's blue eyes widening.

"What? I didn't know that happened to her. She could have told me about that." Stephanie replied.

"Her not speaking about it is similar to me not opening up about the abuse I went through." Amanda responded as Stephanie saw the aged scars on Amanda… but the one that still horrified her was the one under Amanda's right shoulder blade.

"I hope nothing like ever happens again to you or her. I mean, for your sake, I hope this plan works on her." Stephanie explained.

"I hope so too." Amanda responded as Stephanie hugged her and kissed her on her forehead before they let go and Stephanie left.

But Amanda had no idea that Hiroki had overheard her from the part where she talked about the abuse… until Hiroki sat down and saw the scars clearly.

 _'Damn… Christ… those bullies… I told them not to hurt her, damn it!'_ Hiroki thought to himself.

"You're looking right at them… I know you are." Amanda responded quietly.

"How old were you when this happened?" Hiroki asked.

"16 when it first started… 17 when he last hit me." Amanda replied.

"Why didn't you run and find help? You know that abuse was wrong." Hiroki responded.

"It wouldn't last when I did… I was just a kid." Amanda replied.

"And he had no right to hurt you." Hiroki responded.

"I stayed single for 4 years after that… and after the second relationship, I thought ' _How anyone can be that cruel to someone they claim to love, it's on them.'_." Amanda replied before she left… and he went to find Yukie.


End file.
